Liquid dispenser devices are already known that are provided with a container and a dispenser endpiece mounted on the container, the endpiece being provided with a support and with a closure element. For example, in document US 2007/0210115, the dispenser endpiece comprises a support having a closure element movable inside it between a blocking configuration and a liquid-passing configuration. The closure element also includes, at its distal end in the immediate vicinity of the liquid release orifice, a shape for reducing the flow rate of the liquid. That flowrate-reducer shape comprises a channel of helical shape, of small section, and suitable for deflecting the liquid to generate head loss when a user squeezes the container. By means of this flowrate-reducer shape, it is ensured that the liquid is not dispensed in the form of jets.
The inventors of the present invention have observed that a difficulty lies in the fact that the shape for reducing the flow rate of the liquid is made in the same part as the shape that serves to block or pass the liquid. Such a configuration requires the valve and the support to present dimensions that are very accurate, since it is necessary both to allow the valve to move relative to the support so as to enable the liquid to pass, while also enabling co-operation between the deflector shape and the support that is sufficiently close to obtain a deflector channel that does not leak, since if it did, the flowrate-reducer effect would not occur. Unfortunately, it is difficult to make parts that require such dimensional accuracy.